


Eleventh Floor

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV), NCIS
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinks, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, not Fetishes, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Kinks, on the other hand, could be indulged occasionally.





	Eleventh Floor

The elevator ride was the awkward part.

Abby kept her smug grin and eyes on the numbers as they gently increased; Gibbs watched her and kept half an eye on the boy; and the boy in question managed to look everywhere else but directly at the two of them.

What was his name again? Peter... something. It didn't matter. There were six more floors to go, and this was the hard part. The proposition was always straight forward--the answer was either "yes" or "no." The actual act was determined as things progressed.

Why Abby always got rooms on the top floor of whatever hotel they were at was a mystery to Gibbs, but since she did the planning, he never said anything. Especially since she was accommodating his kink .

Gibbs had never lied; he couldn't afford fetishes. Fetishes took energy to pursue and became obsessions. Kinks, on the other hand, could be indulged occasionally, and were more like icing on the cake. Abby had lots of kinks, and wasn't shy about sharing them with Gibbs. Gibbs only had this one.

It probably had some fancy scientific name, but Gibbs could care less. Voyeurism, cuckold-fetish--whatever it went by, it got him hot. He had discovered it by accident when his third wife had come home after cheating on him and forced a confrontation. Instead of being coldly furious, as they had both expected, Gibbs found himself almost impossibly turned on, and the resulting sex had been explosive. It had become a regular thing for the two of them after that. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view), a relationship built on cheating and mind-blowing sex couldn't really last.

Abby had been the next person to find out about Gibbs' little kink. The first time he had told her, he had been balls-deep, fucking her as slowly as he could manage as she whined and mewled under him, hot words dripping from his tongue, and making her writhe even more. Gibbs should have guessed that Abby wouldn't stop there.

For his birthday, she had shown up at his house in a dress that left his jaw hanging. Abby had kissed him as dirtily as she could manage, guiding his hand up her thigh, over her bare ass, and her shockingly bare pussy. "Come on," she had purred, and Gibbs had gotten impossibly harder. "You feel like watching me get fucked?"

And that had been that. They didn't play the game often, and generally kept to out-of-town trysts. Abby took over--she set up the trip, the hotel rooms, found the club and selected her partner. Generally, she picked out pretty goth boys, but there had been the occasional woman, as well. The first proposition was never an issue; Abby had a way of twisting people around her fingers. The second was harder; if they balked, Gibbs would follow a little later, set himself in the second hotel room and listen through the too-thin walls.

Almost surprisingly, they hadn't needed that other room too often.

This Peter had been in a corner, drinking something dark when Abby approached. Gibbs had watched from a comfortable chair at the bar, sipping his bourbon slowly. It had gone perfectly as planned. Abby was in a sleeveless blood-red dress, v-neck dipping close to her navel and nearly nonexistent back, revealing her pale skin and more tattoos than usual. By contrast, the strappy stiletto heels were almost demure. 

She wasted no time--the two were practically making out within twenty minutes. Her teeth were scraping the pulse point behind the boy's neck when she caught Gibbs' eye. "Mind if he watches?" he lip-read.

The boy nearly jumped, turning to look at Gibbs appraisingly. Gibbs noted the pale skin, the too-long hair, but attractive enough. Definitely Abby's type. The boy shook his head slowly and consideringly. That was all it took.

And the numbers kept creeping up. Ten... eleven... the doors opened at last, and Abby led the way, her hair swaying in time with her hips. Gibbs let Peter follow her out, and he followed them both to room 1152. Abby let them in, arms slipping under Peter's jacket, along his shirt placket as she kissed him hungrily. Gibbs moved easily and quietly to the lone chair in the room.

Peter was pressed against the wall, almost overwhelmed by the fury of Abby's attack. His jacket was on the floor and his shirt nearly off by the time he managed to get his hands on Abby's shoulders and start moving them to the bed.

Gibbs had to give Peter some credit, at least. Peter didn't hesitate when he slid his hand up Abby's dress and discovered her lack of underwear. He just turned them both around and sat heavily on the mattress, pulling Abby's leg up beside his thigh.

"Wow, you are adventurous." Peter half-smiled as he leaned forward and licked a wet line along the edge of Abby's neckline.

Abby arched her back, head tilted down, and her hands threading into Peter's hair. She smiled seductively. "You haven't seen anything yet." She pulled his face up to her lips and kissed him hard, not letting go until they were both running out of air.

Peter raised an eyebrow, then pulled her onto the bed with a sudden yank. Abby giggled as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Peter ran deft hands along her calves, her knees, and between her thighs, pushing the dress up as he did so. 

Once he started following the hands with kisses, Abby arched and gave a soft moan. Gibbs shifted in his chair, uncomfortably aware of his arousal, but unwilling to do anything about it yet. It was far too soon.

"Harder," Abby commanded, and Peter pushed her legs apart as far as the slit in the dress would let him. A kiss to her inner thigh, just above the knee, turned into a bite, and Abby let out a sharp moan. "God, yes. Like that."

That seemed to encourage Peter. He made a guttural sound, almost a growl as he rolled her onto her stomach and began undoing the zipper on the dress. Abby twisted as he kissed and bit his way down her tattoo, ending with an almost tearing tug at the base of her spine. 

The whine she let out was pure pleasurepain. Peter had been a good choice, Gibbs had to admit--he wasn't at all scared of the rougher stuff, and watching Abby's reactions was only egging Peter on. It was certainly hitting a lot of Gibbs' buttons, too, and he squeezed himself through his pants.

Abby was naked and bare on the bed now, face-up with her arms twined around Peter's neck, legs spread. Peter was worrying at her neck, licking and sucking at her spiderweb, one hand supporting the small of her back, the other pressing roughly against Abby's pubis. 

She moaned loudly, writhing to get more friction, more everything. Peter chuckled almost evilly, and let a finger slip past her labia. Abby's body jerked as if electrified, and her eyes flew open. "Please..." she almost stammered, breath stuttering in her throat.

"Please?" Peter let his finger slide slowly down. "God, you're so wet. So hot. Are you like this all the time?"

Abby whined, pressing up and gasping as Peter's finger slipped inside. Peter continued. "God, no wonder you two..." He licked his lips and glanced briefly at Gibbs before turning his attention back to Abby. "I can't wait to taste you, but watching you fuck yourself on my hand is so fucking hot."

A heartbreaking moan escaped Abby's lips. Gibbs bit his lip. God, he loved this. Nothing got him hotter than watching Abby fall apart in somebody else's arms.

Peter smiled slowly, pulled his hand away, and licked his fingers clean. He purred in satisfaction as he started pulling his shirt and pants off. "God, yeah. You're so primed, aren't you? I'm going to fuck you with my fingers and suck your clit and you're going to come all over my face with that juicy cunt of yours." 

Abby took the moment to catch her breath, but lost it again as Peter, naked now, lifted her thighs around his shoulders, making sure Gibbs had a good sightline and buried his face in her cunt.

Gibbs found himself moaning quietly in tandem with Abby's mewls. Peter had three fingers working in her and his tongue stroking her clit. She ground against his face and came suddenly, with a wordless cry.

Gibbs had to close his eyes for a minute to regain his equilibrium. When he opened them again, Peter had knelt up, a satisfied smirk on his face as he licked his lips. Abby groaned as she let her body sag against the mattress. 

"Oof." Abby grinned. "I bet you think you're hot stuff, don't you?"

Peter smirked more. "Nah. But I bet you do." He flopped down beside her, dick hard against his belly and slightly curved. A finger traced over one of Abby's nipples and she shivered.

"Okay, I'll admit you get a point for that." She leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss. "There's a strip of condoms in the nightstand drawer beside you."

Peter twisted and reached. Abby pushed against his shoulder, and he laughed as she straddled his lap and took a condom from the strip. "You like rides?" she asked.

Peter nodded and watched as Abby slid the condom on over his cock. Gibbs leaned forward in his chair, watching closely as Abby followed the condom with her slick cunt. She and Peter sighed in unison, Peter's hands on her hips, guiding her to the exact right angle.

This was much slower. Abby rolled her hips, moaning and moving to her personal rhythm. Peter groaned and strained up against her. Her breasts would move past his mouth, and Peter would occasionally capture a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

As it kept going, Abby let Peter guide her, his hands wrapped around her ass, squeezing in time with his grunts. Faster and harder, sweat and breath getting shorter and Gibbs was with them in spirit, if not quite there physically yet.

Peter groaned hard and long, his face a rictus as he froze, still thrust hard and deep into Abby's body. She bent to kiss him lazily, and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as his body came down from orgasm.

The two of them were half out of it as Peter softened, fell out, and tied off the condom, tossing it vaguely in the direction of the bathroom. Peter kissed the side of Abby's neck, leading to her jaw and lips.

Gibbs stood, finally, stiff in more ways than one, and stripped off his clothes. This was the payment for his patience. Naked, he crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Abby's legs, and pressing Peter's closer together.

Peter looked up, a bit surprised by the motion, but Abby purred sleepily and began kissing him again as Gibbs stroked her back and slid his cock along her vulva. Peter got distracted by the kisses and held Abby close as Gibbs found her hole in one smooth thrust.

She gasped into Peter's mouth and pressed her ass against Gibbs' groin. Gibbs knew Abby, knew she was capable of at least one more orgasm, but it had to be handled just right. Gibbs adjusted his angle and hunched over her back, filling his hands with her breasts and squeezing hard.

Abby groaned and then mewled as he hit her g-spot. She buried her face in Peter's neck as Gibbs began fucking her in earnest, aiming to push her over the edge hard. She was hot and wet and smooth around him, freshly fucked and he was in a pervert's heaven, and didn't give a damn about anything anymore, except Abby's cunt and his cock and the points where they connected.

Peter caught on, awake enough now, eyes hot as he held Abby in position and watched as Gibbs began sucking on the knob at the back of her neck. Abby's cries became higher and faster and more out of control with every thrust Gibbs made.

One too many thrusts and Abby whimpered as she shuddered around Gibbs' cock. That was all the signal he needed and Gibbs thrust hard, once, twice, three times more before spilling into her body.

Somehow, Gibbs managed to not collapse on both Abby and Peter, but twisted to his side, pulling Abby against his chest. She was floating and humming sleepily. Peter grinned, rolling to face the two of them and pressing light kisses to the top of Abby's breasts. Gibbs, tired, but sated, managed to smile at Peter, hoping he was conveying enough thanks. 

Peter looked up at Gibbs' face and smiled back. He whispered, trying to keep from waking Abby, "Are you two in a rush to throw me out?"

Abby murmured a sleepy protest, her eyes still closed. Gibbs shook his head, still unable to form a full thought, but he was sure he wasn't that much of a bastard. Peter had been a good sport, after all.

Peter didn't answer in words, but his mouth began moving down Abby's body. Abby moaned at the over-stimulation and pressed close to Gibbs' chest, burying her face against his arm. Peter didn't stop, and Gibbs watched, wordless and fascinated as Peter began lapping at Abby's cunt. It took a minute to register that Peter was as eager to suck up Gibbs' come as Abby's, and that thought made his tired body twitch.

Gibbs closed his eyes and prayed that he would survive the rest of the night.


End file.
